


The Wedding Planner

by FelicityCleone



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, F/M, Groom!Kuroo, M/M, Wedding Planner!Tsukki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicityCleone/pseuds/FelicityCleone
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou is looking forward to marrying the love of his life. Then he meets the most gorgeous wedding planner he’s ever laid his eyes on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically that Groom!Kuroo and WeddingPlanner!Tsukki that my sleep-deprived mind came up with when I should be updating my other fics.
> 
> Also: not proofread, so please be kind in pointing out errors :)

Kuroo Tetsurou is getting married in three months and if you ask him, if he could pull the days just so they’d move faster, then he would.

 

He never thought he’d get married at 26. None of his friends couldn’t believe it either, because the bedhead was adamant about his whole _true love is just stuff made by movies_ and shit, and because he had gone throughout college earning quite a _reputation._

 

But as they say, true love comes when one least expects it.

 

Tetsurou has met his future bride during a furious thunderstorm when they both tried to rescue an abandoned kitty that was left behind in a box in one of Tokyo’s many back alleys, the poor thing meowing feebly as it shivered in the storm. All he remembers is reaching into the sagging box for a kitten, but instead of touching fur he touched soft hands instead.

 

It has been nine months since he met Kaori, and he’s marrying her in time for their first anniversary as a couple.

 

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he fished it out with a smile, knowing who the caller already is. His grin became impossibly wider when his fiancée’s smiling picture greeted him from the screen.

 

“Yes, baby?”

 

“Please tell me you remembered to clear out your schedule for the cake tasting tomorrow.” Kaori gushed without so much as a greeting, worry seeping through her voice. Most of the wedding preparations were done by the hazel-eyed girl since he was too busy with work to even make time, what with an upcoming promotion in the works. Kuroo knows he’s being unfair, but Kaori has said again and again that she understands and he thinks he’s fallen in love with her all over again for it.

 

“Of course, baby.” Kuroo assured her with the most calming tone he could muster, pulling up tomorrow’s work schedule just to be sure. He may or may have not given out a small sigh of relief when he saw that his assistant has already penciled in _cake testing, 1pm onwards_ in his work calendar.

 

“Good!” Kaori’s tone perked up, happiness bleeding through her voice. “Pick me up by lunch tomorrow?”

 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, babe.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

~***~

 

As it turns out, the one who hasn’t cleared their schedule for the cake tasting was no other than Kaori, and she was almost in tears as she explained the situation to her fiancé when she found him waiting for her at her office building’s lobby when lunchtime rolled around.

 

_“Gomen nasai,_ Kuroo!” The girl wailed, bowing to the bedhead in apology. He smiled; Kaori always resorts to his last name when nervous. “I already had it scheduled but suddenly there was an urgent meeting for a project I’m handling and I simply cannot get out of this one.”

 

“It’s okay, babe.” He held one of her hands and squeezed it gently, an assurance that he was indeed okay with the current situation. “We can always reschedule.”

 

“No!” The girl leaped away, blonde curls bouncing as she did so. “This is the only time Kei’s free, I was lucky to have this scheduled before all the other couples.”

 

Kuroo has heard the name from Kaori countless times. Kei is supposedly the _best_ wedding planner in Japan, and had clients lining up until the next year. Kaori always went home from whatever wedding planning activity with Kei and always gushed about how their wedding planner’s ideas were always perfect and unique and personalized all the same time, making the bedhead wonder if the wedding planner is really as perfect as his fiancée always says so.

 

“Tetsu, can you go meet with Kei?”

 

His fiancée was looking up at him with big, doe-like hazel eyes, a pout on her soft pink lips, blonde curls framing her small face. She looked like an absolute angel.

 

“Alone?” He asked, horrified. He has never met this Kei person, and he doesn’t know what to expect from such an in-demand wedding planner.

 

“Yes, please?” Kaori’s eyes started tearing up, which was _totally unfair_ in Kuroo’s opinion, because how could he possibly say no to an angel?

 

“Okay.” He said grudgingly, half-listening to the slew of instructions from his bride-to-be as to how to get to _Stardust Cakes_ where the cake tasting was to be held.

 

~***~

 

Kuroo had taken five wrong turns before he found the quaint, tastefully decorated bakeshop nestled between a bookshop and a flower shop with the sign _Stardust Cakes_ written in gold cursive lettering amidst a pastel pink backdrop.

 

The sign on the door says _reserved,_ and a small overhead bell tinkles as the bedhead pushes it open.

 

He calls out a tentative _“Hello?”_ as he lets himself in with light, quiet steps, brown eyes wandering as he scans the place. _Stardust Cakes_ is as cute on the inside as it was on the outside, with wooden chairs and tables arranged strategically in the spacious floor area. The walls are painted cream, ecru, and cotton candy pink in tastefully done panels, making him feel like he just got inside a huge pastry.

 

A young man who was obviously younger than Kuroo peeped out from a door which could only be the kitchen. The lad had olive hair tied into a ponytail, and Kuroo would have laughed at the guy’s cowlick until he remembered his hair was probably way worse.

 

“I’m sorry, but we’re reserved for an activity.” The guy said, walking up to him with an apologetic smile and the bedhead could see that his face was adorned with adorable freckles. Freckles gestured to the glass door behind Testurou. “We’ll resume tomorrow, usual business hours as posted by our door.”

 

Kuroo couldn’t help but frown. He was positive Kaori said the cake tasting will be done in _Stardust Cakes,_ as it belonged to a new friend she has made in the course of preparing for their wedding. She has even repeated the name over and over so that Kuroo is sure to remember.

 

“Uh…I’m here for the cake tasting?” Kaori couldn’t have gotten the place wrong, could she? “I have a 1PM with…”

 

Freckles lit up and beamed before Kuroo could even finish that statement. “Ah, you must be Kaori-chan’s fiancé!” Kuroo felt himself being pulled towards the tables and Freckles motioned for him to sit down on one of the couches. The guy continued talking as he took out a small plate and a fork from the cupboards and setting it before him.

 

“Kaori-chan has quite a long list of potential flavors it almost took me an entire day to bake all of them.”

 

_Oh? So this Kei is not only a wedding planner, but a baker as well?_

“You’re going to be sampling a lot so I hope you’re quite hungry, uh…”

 

“Kuroo.” He supplied when it was clear that the olive-haired baker/wedding planner did not know his name. He even stood up and offered his hand for a handshake. “Kuroo Tetsurou. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Kei-san.”

 

Baker guy blinked at him in confusion but accepted the offered hand nonetheless. “Pleasure to meet you as well, Kuroo-san, but it’s Yamaguchi Tadashi, actually. I’m the owner of this place and Kei’s best friend.”

 

Apparently his fiancée had failed to mention that her new friend was also their wedding planner’s best friend.

 

He bowed low in apology. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to address you incorrectly.”

 

Freckles – _ah_ – Yamaguchi just let out a good-natured chuckle. “It’s okay, Kuroo-san. No harm done. Tsukki is coming actually, so…”

 

_Tsukki?_ What’s the moon got to do with sampling desserts?

The baker must have noticed the confusion on his face because he instantly added, “I meant Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo-san.”

 

Ah. That certainly clears things up. He has never heard their planner’s full name before, since Kaori is always _Kei said_ or _Kei thinks_ or _Kei chose it for me since I couldn’t decide,_ already on first-name basis as if they’ve been longtime friends. His mind instantly produces the image of a cute girl befitting the cute name, with warm eyes and a kind smile.

 

He vaguely hears Yamaguchi disappearing to the kitchen to get the samples as he continued forming Tsukishima Kei in his head.

 

She’d probably be as friendly and bubbly as his Kaori since they seemed like very close friends already, and then there’s the fact that she’s best friends with such a kind (seemingly, but he can’t be too sure) guy like Yamaguchi Tadashi. She’d most probably have long brown hair to match kind brown eyes, tied in a soft half-pony with tresses escaping the hair tie and framing her delicate features. She’d also be small, the kind of cute girl boys couldn’t help but instantly like, dressed in a flowery dress and pastel flats. She’d be bringing a cutely designed planner, too.

 

The little bell above the door tinkled softly after a while and broke Tetsurou from his imagination, signifying a newcomer.

 

The words _sorry I’m late_ came out almost authoritatively, as if the person who uttered them was some sort of company president and not a wedding planner. Kuroo wasn’t expecting that, just as he wasn’t expecting this tall, serious-looking blonde to be _Tsukishima Kei,_ wedding planner extraordinaire.

 

Apparently, wedding planners are a lot like true love: they come and they look the least you expected.

 

~***~

 

Tsukishima Kei has never expected to be fully booked with events the entire year and if you ask him if he could pull the days just so they’d move faster, then he would.

 

He never thought he’d be a wedding planner at 24. None of his friends couldn’t believe it either, because he was so far off the usual wedding planner trope: he was salty, he was not good at pleasing people, he was never good at social events, and he doesn’t believe in love. Finding true love is the same as finding a pterodactyl flying outside your bedroom window: practically nonexistent.

 

It all started when his older brother had asked him to put together his wedding with Tanaka Saeko, since the tall salty French fry had scoffed at Aki’s ridiculously cheesy ideas he was sure Saeko wouldn’t even like. He was sure Aki had also asked him as a joke, but Tsukishima Kei wasn’t one to back out of a challenge and he wasn’t one to lose, either.

 

He found out that he thoroughly enjoyed all the planning and executing said plans, and seeing things all come together the way he planned them to be was a different kind of high Kei couldn’t help but chase. So when the pictures of Aki and Saeko’s wedding finally got out along with Kei’s undeniable talent, he couldn’t help but accept the slew of request from other friends and relatives coming in.

 

Now, three years later, the name Tsukishima Kei became synonymous with weddings and other events, cementing his reputation as the best events planner in all of Japan. This year was his busiest just yet, and the Kuroo-Ishikawa wedding was a top priority, only because he was given only three months to put it all together. He wouldn’t even accept it the first time, but when the bride-to-be hounded on him every day for a week asking him to reconsider, he had no choice but to agree.

 

He hadn’t expected Ishikawa Kaori to be one of his favorite customers, though. In this line of business he knows he shouldn’t be playing favorites since they would affect output, but he couldn’t help it. Ishikawa-san had such a magnetic personality one couldn’t help but love, and he was pretty sure he’d fall for her if she was single and he wasn’t gay.

 

But she wasn’t, and he was, so all that’s left to do is to ensure that this absolute angel gets her dream wedding even if her future groom is always absent during planning sessions that Kei had to choose in his stead. He hated grooms like this; the ones that pick out a shit date for the wedding and force planners, organizers, suppliers, and vendors to work on impossibly tight schedules, all the while not even bothering to show their faces even once in the course of the preparation.

 

Entitled bastards. Ishikawa-san’s future groom is a classic example, and the blonde guy couldn’t help but pity the girl as early as now. He just hopes she realizes that early on and decides to call off the wedding, saving both her and Kei from a massive headache.

 

His alarm dings off, with the reminder “Kuroo-Ishikawa Cake Tasting, Stardust Cakes” running in thin white text across the phone’s screen. The blonde replaces his coffee mug down his table with a huff, before picking up his black work bag and his car keys and closing the door to his apartment carefully.

 

~***~

 

Kei is not one who tries to guess what a client looks like, but when Ishikawa-san had told him the last time they met that she’s bringing along her fiancé for today’s planning activity, he couldn’t help but form an image in his head. He has, after all, been listening to the blonde girl talk about how _Kuroo is so hardworking I barely see him anymore_ and _Kuroo said his boss is going to promote him I’m so proud of my fiancé, Kei-kun!_ and _Kuroo had a bouquet of roses delivered to my office today_ amongst other things, so imagining him was all too easy.

 

In his mind’s eye, Kuroo Tetsurou is a tall guy, maybe taller than average. He knows this to be a fact, since the blonde girl had gushed about how Kei was even taller than her fiancé during their first meeting, and bemoaned the fact that she’d look like an elementary school student the moment all three of them would be placed in the same room.

 

Aside from being tall, this Kuroo character would sure to be some boring-looking workaholic, what with all those missed appointments because he was tied up at the office. The mean part of his brain supplied an image of the typical nerd: with thick-framed glasses (though he wasn’t one to talk since he was a _megane_ himself), stiff starched shirt with ALL its buttons closed, suspenders, squeaky, shiny dress shoes and some boring tie. He’d be interested in boring stuff like stock exchange and watch the business channel during his spare time.

 

He finally parked in front of Tadashi’s small yet surprisingly popular bakery and scoffed at the sign, he has always told his best friend to change the establishment’s name but this simple request has been denied time and time again that the blonde has finally resorted to sniggering inwardly everytime he sees the sign and the sheer lameness of it all.

 

Well, it’s not like he’d die from secondhand embarrassment anyway, so he finally leaves it at that and takes a quick look at the simple watch on his wrist. He was fifteen minutes late, but knowing Ishikawa-san she will just wave it off like it was nothing. If anything she’d even be the one profusely apologizing because her fiancé couldn’t make the appointment _again,_ to which he would scoff playfully and jokingly tell her to call off the wedding. She’d laugh and say Kuroo is doing all he could for their future, and Kei would nod and proceed to whatever plans they had to brainstorm on.

 

What he did not expect though was the absence of the bubbly, grinning blonde and instead, a man with unruly black hair with curious eyes took her place.

 

~***~

 

“So what do you think, Tsukki?” The bedhead asked him with a sly grin as they each forked off a bite-site piece from the strawberry shortcake that Tadashi offered them to sample. So far they were on flavour number five, and Kei could not decide who to kill first: Kaori, for being so fvcking indecisive on cake flavors that she came up with ten potential choices; Tadashi, for indulging the overeager bride and baking all suggested flavors; or Kuroo Tetsurou, which should also be nicknamed the most annoying guy in all of Japan with all his smirking and prying questions and his insistence of the use of Tadashi’s ridiculous nickname for him, saying that it is only right that he calls the wedding planner _Tsukki_ because _we are already friends, aren’t we, Tsukki?_

Of course he had to bite back the snarky remark he was dying to spit out, all for the name of professionalism. He couldn’t just allow one entitled jerk _–okay, one entitled jerk with a hot body and a handsome, not even remotely nerdy face, but still–_ ruin the name he has made for himself in the course of the years. He flashed him a small, slightly fake smile.

 

“This one is really good, Tadashi.” He grinned genuinely at his best friend instead, ignoring the small gasp from Kuroo’s lips as he did so. Yamaguchi Tadashi smiled back, obviously pleased at Kei’s praise.

 

“I’m glad you like it, Tsukki.” The freckled guy was already placing another cake sample in front of them, still beaming from the praise. “After all, I had gone to great lengths just to recreate your favorite cake from that bakery you absolutely loved when we were kids.”

 

He couldn’t help but let out an amused chuckle at that, trust Yamaguchi to remember even the tiniest things about the people he cares about. Out of the corner of his eye he could he his client put down his fork and watch him amusedly, one hand even cupping his face in support like he was looking at a particularly cute photo of a kitten.

 

“I didn’t realize that Tsukki is so cute.” The man said with a small smile, still looking at him unabashedly. Yamaguchi coughed awkwardly as the wedding planner sent his meanest glare to Tetsurou’s way.

 

“I’m 190.1 cm tall, Kuroo-san.” He said, starting on the new flavor (orange chiffon). “You don’t call guys who are over six feet tall _cute.”_

The bedhead did not even blink at his glare. “Of course, Tsukki.” He said placatingly, taking a bite of cake number six. “Guys over six feet tall aren’t cute at all, except when they’re blonde and fair and looks like an angel.”

 

Yamaguchi did not even bother hiding his laughter behind a cough at the sight of Kei’s beet-red face.

 

~***~

 

“So how was the cake tasting with Kei?”

 

“It was fun. He likes the strawberry shortcake.”

 

“You think we should go for it? I’m partial to strawberries myself.”

 

“Sure.”

 

Kuroo doesn’t tell Kaori how cute Tsukki looked, how beautiful he grinned, how adorable he blushed. He only tells her to allow him to join the next wedding planning appointment. Kaori sounded pleased over the phone, gushing about how she should call Kei ahead before the others can book his next available schedule.

 

He wanted to tell her he could give Tsukki a call just so he could have the wedding planner’s number, but he doesn’t. He wonders if Tsukki sounds as cute on the phone as he does in real life, and he wants to ask Kaori, but he doesn’t.

 

He doesn’t understand why he’s suddenly interested in the blonde. He’s racked his brains the moment he got home from Stardust Cakes, trying to figure out the sudden inexplicable feeling that has blossomed in his chest, but in the end, he doesn’t.

 

He looks confusedly at a strawberry doodle at the corner of his notepad after the call has ended, not even remembering when he has drawn it.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroo Tetsurou is suddenly present in all the remaining appointments and even though he does not want to admit it (he won’t, not in public anyway), Tsukishima Kei is baffled. Out of the corner of his eye he openly stared at the engaged couple looking up potential flower arrangements befitting their matte gold and deep burgundy motif. Tetsurou and Kaori make a very good-looking couple: light and dark, tan and fair, black and gold. Tetsurou is Kaori’s complete opposite the looks department, but they complement the other all the same. He is tall where she’s petite, which makes them the typical shoujo manga couple trope. He’s got a loud, obnoxious laugh next to Kaori’s incessant giggling, making them the poster happy couple. He makes sound decisions and sticks to them against Kaori’s indecisiveness, making all the decision making go smoothly. The tanned arm draped around fair shoulders is comfortable and protective at the same time, proof of how the relationship is equally playful and serious. They look happy and in love, a sight that the wedding planner is used to seeing (tired of it, even), but why does the sight create a gaping hole in his chest that makes it hard for him to breathe?

 

Tsukishima Kei is at a loss.

 

“So what do you think, Kei?”

 

Kaori’s soft, surprisingly reluctant voice broke through his thoughts. He blinked at his clients and saw that Kuroo and Kaori were looking at him with completely different expressions on their faces:  one of concern, the other of smug superiority. Kei does not have to elaborate who wore which expression.   

 

“Huh?” He pushed his glasses back up his face, a gesture he does when he’s caught unaware and has to regain hold of himself. He likes to pretend adjusting his glasses is similar to putting up a mask on, taking a role he has to play and this time he’s Tsukishima the wedding planner: cold, aloof, purely professional _._     

 

“Tetsu and I were thinking of using deep red roses and light pink peonies.”

 

“I see,” he said, jotting down Kaori’s choice in his notes. “Are we talking about toss or cascade bouquets?”

 

Ishikawa Kaori blinked at him and knew what she’d ask before she could even say the words out loud.

 

“What would be better, Kei?” The blonde girl’s light blue eyes stared straight into his own golden ones in a beseeching look. “I know you’d be able to find me the perfect bouquet so—

 

“I think a cascade bouquet would be nice, babe.” Kuroo Tetsurou calmly piped up from behind his fiancé, startling the two. “It’s not as conventional as the toss, but it has its own charm.”

 

“I agree.” He said, pointedly ignoring the widening smug grin that he would have loved to punch away from the bedhead’s smirking face. “We can add in peach calla lilies, orange and yellow amaranthus, red hydrangeas and cream ranunculus. I think this combination of blooms will go well with the whole rustic charm aesthetic you’re going for, Ishikawa-san.”

 

The girl hugged her fiancé gleefully, gushing how proud she is and how impressed she was that Kuroo actually knows a thing or two about bouquets and wedding planning details, overall. Kei must admit that it’s very impressive too, since most grooms almost always leave all the details to their brides and sit down at every appointment looking bored as hell. The blonde couldn’t even remember the last time he had such an invested groom before the annoying bedhead called Kuroo Tetsurou.

 

His lips curled upwards on their own at the sight of the two hugging. During the course of three weeks where he met the couple twice or thrice per week, Tsukishima Kei has come to admit to himself that it must be hella nice to snuggle to someone like that, talk and laugh about silly and mundane things like that, be dorky and hold hands like that. He still has that lingering feeling of missing something he does not know what every time he sees the two like this, but he has learned to attribute it to a more precise term: _longing._

_Will he ever have someone like Kuroo Tetsurou for his own?_

Black eyes met gold ones and the gaping hole in Kei’s heart made itself known once again.

 

~***~

 

Tetsurou couldn’t help but stare at the blonde—

 

_The blonde that isn’t his._ His mind is telling him it’s becoming a very big problem, but it hasn’t really specified what the problem is, exactly.

 

Is it the fact that he is staring at the _wrong_ blonde with the long pale legs and that stoic, ethereal face? Or is it the fact that the said blonde isn’t _his?_

He felt Kaori’s –his blonde– head touch his shoulder and snuggle against his chest, all the while looking at the same direction he’s looking: at the slightly open door of the flower shop’s management office, where their efficient wedding planner is having a silent discussion with the owner of the shop, a surprisingly sweet giant of a man whose name is Azumane Asahi.

 

Kei’s side profile is as breathtaking as his front, Tetsurou decides. A sliver of sunshine passed through Azumane-san’s blinds and bathed the blonde’s head in a glowing halo of soft light that made him almost immortal, an angel disguised as a snarky, meticulous, albeit gorgeous man. The dark rim of his glasses contrasted the soft planes of his face, the lenses somewhat dulling the gold in the man’s eyes. Kuroo could not decide whether this was a good thing or not; his eyes were too beautiful to be kept hidden behind glasses, but without them the bedhead was sure those same eyes would make anyone do the blonde’s bidding.

 

“Kei’s simply gorgeous, isn’t he Tetsu?” Kaori said suddenly, noticing that he was full-on staring at the wedding planner. He felt all his muscles tense, until he realized there was nothing to be afraid of. Of course his fiancée couldn’t blame him for looking, she was looking at the man first! Besides, anyone with eyes could tell that the snarky blonde is a masterpiece. It’s not like Tetsurou’s crushing on him or something.

 

_Right?_

 

“If I hadn’t met you first I’d totally marry him.” The girl giggled, looking at her soon-to-be husband with a sheepish grin. “I bet our kids would be beautiful.”

 

“Are you saying ours wouldn’t be?!” He sputtered, to which the lady responded with a smirk that said _your words, not mine_ in a fashion so reminiscent of Kuroo that he couldn’t help but give her a little bonk at the head. “I’ll have you know my genes are top-tier!”

 

“Hmm.” Kaori hummed, grinning silly into the catalogue she was holding. “It’s a pity that Kei’s totally gay, though.”

 

_He is?_

 

Okay, so what if he is? It’s not like he’d be into Kuroo, the wedding planner’s blank stares at him were enough proof. And even in the slight chance that he could be, Kuroo wouldn’t be interested. He’s always been into girls; always has, always will.

 

But why did his chest suddenly feel a bit lighter when he heard Tsukishima Kei was into guys?

 

He kissed Kaori full on her lips, reminding himself whose blonde was his.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking sooooo long with my stories, but here it is! (This chapter contains sexual scenes. Proceed with caution. Rated Mature just to be safe.)
> 
> Dedicated to my dearest @Oikawasanniceserve who's been sending storms my way just so I'd update. Labyuu beshhhh

 

Kuroo Tetsurou groaned as he sank into a deep, hot wetness that made his dick tingle and twitch with satisfaction. He righted himself into a sitting position, pulling the blonde with him as they stayed connected to each other.

"Tetsu." The blonde panted by his ear, breath hot and needy as they moved into a rhythm. "Go deeper, Tetsu."

Long pale arms reached out for him and pulled him into the most wanton kiss Kuroo has ever experienced since being with Kaori.

_When did she become a pro at kissing?_

Kuroo's lust-induced brain registered the fact that his hard shaft was being pulled out until only the head was left in, both of them moaning at the action. He felt the other's lips curl into a smile before thrusting a tongue into his mouth the same time the wet cavern engulfed his entire shaft in one fell swoop.

Kuroo saw stars playing behind his lids, his trembling hands scrambling for purchase until they found themselves latching onto the blonde's slim waist. His primal instincts drove him to thrust harder, meeting his partner halfway, and he was rewarded with the most delicious moans playing by his ear.

The moans grew louder as they moved at a faster pace, and Kuroo could feel a familiar feeling pooling by his stomach.

"Close..." He panted, squeezing the blonde's waist. "Ahh..m'close..."

Long pale fingers brushed the hair out of his face, and Kuroo found himself looking into the golden irises of their wedding planner.

"Come for me, Kuroo Tetsurou."

He woke up with a raging hard-on, his heart hammering painfully against his chest. Kaori turned in her sleep, a contented smile playing on her lips that made Kuroo feel even more guilty at the fact that he just dreamt of a different blonde.

_Tsukishima Kei, what are you doing to me?_

The dreams continued on almost every night.

 

***

 

The party was in full swing by the time the bedhead arrived, and he had to wade his way through a sea of dancing people just so he can get to the bar across the dance floor where all his friends are waiting. It was their bi-weekly boys'night out, and it was an unspoken rule between friends that you only miss the BNO for one reason: death.

"Kuroo!" Iwaizume Hajime's voice boomed over the blasting dance music, carrying over to where Tetsurou was wedged between a couple heavily making out on the dance floor (like, _seriously, people?_ ) and a girl so heavily intoxicated she was dancing wildly alone brandishing a half-empty bottle of vodka around. He had been eyeing the flinging bottle warily when he heard someone call his name, and he raised a hand in acknowledgment before ducking away from the mad girl and her killer vodka.

Ushijima Wakatoshi handed him a glass of purplish liquid the moment he reached his friends' table, downing the shot in one go without even asking what it was. He felt the liquid go down his throat in a sharp burn and he winced and huffed a little at the unexpected sting. The olive haired man laughed at his reaction.

"You _cow_ ," He growled, placing the glass down and sitting on the empty seat across Ushijima. "what was that?"

"Satori's new mix," The man said with a shrug, cocking his head to the direction of the red-haired barista who was currently mixing a shot of margarita. "How was it?"

"Absolutely _killer._ " He deadpanned at the barista who playfully winked at him while suggestively sucking on a leftover lime. "Have you named it yet?"

"Not yet, but I was thinking along the lines of _miracle boy special._ " Tendou Satori placed a tall beer mug in front of him for starters. Another barista had taken up his post as he slid into an empty seat in their usual table. "The others don't agree, though."

The _others_  laughed loudly in the background, their guffaws even heard over the loud boom of the bass blasting from the dance floor.

Their little group has its early beginnings way back during their university days, as all of them played for the college volleyball team. Even though they already have gone their separate ways, they have always made it a point to meet twice per month in Tendou Satori's bar, _Kiseki_.

There were only four members of their little 'hood when they first started: Iwaizumi Hajime, Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kuroo Tetsurou, and Tendou Satori. Tendou had dropped out in their second year to take over the family business upon his father's death. Bokuto Koutarou joined their group in the middle of their third year. He was a transferree from another university, but he and Kuroo instantly hit it up when they sat beside each other in one of their shared classes.

The next semester Mr. Perpetually-Socially-Inept Ushijima Wakatoshi told them he would like to introduce a friend he had made in class and so their little group grew bigger again with the addition of Miya Atsumu.

Years after they graduated from university, Kuroo couldn't help but be amazed and be glad for his little circle of friends, whose bonds remained strong despite going their different ways. Tendou's _miraculous ways_  (or so he says) turned their family business around, making Tendou Foods a big name in the food industry. _Kiseki_  was his personal baby, co-owned by Ushijima. Ushijima works in the same company as Tetsurou does, only in another department. Bokuto and Miya Atsumu (alongside his twin who Kuroo does not really get along well with) went on to play volleyball professionally and became members of the national team two years after university graduation. Iwaizumi Hajime became a mangaka for shoujo manga under the pseudonym _Yagami Sakura_ , with all of his stories being serialized into anime and even one becoming a movie. Nobody outside their circle knew though (even Iwaizumi's family thought he was an average salary man), and all of the guys knew their friend would _crush_  them to a pulp if they dared to breathe a word about it to anyone.

"Shit."

Bokuto instantly switched seats that he was snug between Kuroo and Iwaizumi, with Ushijima effectively blocking his front view.

"Sneaked out again, didn't you?" Iwaizumi asked blandly, lighting a cigarette as he looked on at their friend who was now almost crouching between them. "He'd definitely kill you this time, Koutarou."

Kuroo instantly looked around the bar for the one person who has the power to make tall, muscular, athletic Bokuto Koutarou cower in fear (no matter how much he denies it), following the direction Kou's eyes were trained at.

"I did ask for permission!" The national athlete said, sulking like a petulant child wedged between his parents.

"Was it granted, though?" Ushijima said,  chuckling as he downed another shot of _Miracle Boy Special_  (name still up for deliberation).

The way the man's eyes widened and the way his jaw dropped and gaped gave Kuroo an obvious clue to the answer to Ushiwaka's question. He laughed alongside the olive-haired man and downed a shot of the same drink as well, this time finding the concoction actually delicious, even when only two shots made him slightly dizzy. Tendou poured _gasoline_  into the mix, he was sure of it, because how else could two shots hit somebody so hard?

He turned to his _bro_  with an impish grin as he replaced the shot glass back on their table. "Why don't we invite Akaashi-san, then? Maybe he'll let you off the hook if we buy him a few drinks." He told the owl-like man teasingly, winking at the end of the statement just to be extra. Bokuto's reaction did not disappoint.

"Bro, no!" The wing spiker said, arms flailing in front in an attempt to grab hold of Kuroo before he could actually try and make good on his earlier statement. "He'll kill me! He'll skin me alive!"

The panic seeping through his friends eyes made slightly-inebriated Tetsurou to tease a little more so he turned to the direction of Akaashi Keiji, official team manager of Japan's national volleyball team who just walked in through _Kiseki_ 's doors.

The sight that greeted him rendered him gaping that Bokuto had to reach over and close them for him.

Because there, following Akaashi Keiji as he made his way through the jam-packed dance floor was the blonde that has been haunting his dreams lately.

 

***

 

Tsukishima Kei was just finishing for the day when the small bell by the door rang, signalling a visitor. The blonde sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in suppressed annoyance.

"Sorry, business hours are over." He called out, knowing that Sugawara-san, his receptionist, had already gone for the day. "Please come back tomorrow."

"Exactly." The door to his office opened, revealing one of the most beautiful men Kei has ever seen, and he's known more than enough beautiful people. Akaashi Keiji stood by the door, clothed in corporate suit sans the coat and the tie, with a few top buttons undone.

"Exactly what, Akaashi-san?" He asked, saving all of his files into his personal drive before closing them one by one.

"Business hours are over." Akaashi casually strode over to his table, leaned over and cupped his chin that they were staring at each other. "You'll be coming with me tonight, and I won't take no for an answer, Kei. We haven't seen each other for weeks."

He had known Akaashi Keiji for years, having met at freshman orientation where the dark-haired beauty was department representative and Kei was instantly drawn to the guy's quiet magnetism and hooded olive eyes.

Akaashi Keiji was more than a senpai: he was a friend, a brother, a confidante. They share the same love for books, for companiable silence, for slow calm songs. They share the same dislike for loud, overly excitable people, for loud music, for loud places.

Akaashi Keiji was the first one outside his family ( _Yamaguchi counts as family, okay?_ ) to know his sexual orientation. He had initially expected the older to keep his distance, given the stigma against homosexuals, but Akaashi also confessed his preference promptly after. This brought them impossibly closer, so much that he looked up to him like a brother.

"Where are we going?" He said, turning of his computer and stuffing his schedulers, planners and notepads containing ideas, vendor details and designs back inside his bag. "It's still the middle of a work week, I hope you're not thinking of going to a bar."

His dark-haired senpai just smiled at him serenely from where he was perched on the end of Kei's office table.

"Oh, but we are."

"Why?"

"I figured we could use a break from the usual." He shrugged, reaching over to pinch his cheeks lightly. "Besides, do I need a reason to be with you?"

 

***

 

Loud, blasting music blared out from big bass speakers the moment Akaashi Keiji stepped inside _Kiseki_ , dragging a reluctant Tsukishima Kei along.

"I think we should go someplace else." Tsukishima was already pouting like a petulant child that just got scolded, raising his voice higher to be heard over the noise.

He wrapped an arm around his adorable kouhai's waist, watching in fascination as the younger blushed at the close contact. He smiled and leaned over to practically touch his lips on the blonde's ears. "It's okay," He whispered, voice low and gravelly. "They have private rooms where we can be alone from all of these."

His hand purposefully clasped Kei's as he guided the younger to the second floor of the building where he had a small room reserved, relishing on the feel of the other's hand against his own while giving the alibi that he was merely preventing the blonde from bolting out if he didn't do so.

It was indeed significantly quieter (though the faint _thud-thud-thud_  of the house music playing downstairs can be felt more than heard), and Kei instantly looked more comfortable as he sank into the inviting leather couch that greeted them when they got inside the room. He joined the blonde after giving his orders to the waitress who ushered them in.

"How have you been?" He started, leaning close that their shoulders were touching. Tsukishima gave him a disbelieving look before snorting mirthlessly.

"You take me to a bar just to ask me that?" Kei snorted and gave him a playful nudge at the shoulders. "It's just been two weeks, Akaashi-san."

He had gone to Thailand two weeks ago with the national volleyball team for a series of friendly matches and just got back today.

"Hmm." He hummed, playfully running his hands through blonde locks and committing its feel to memory. "But still, two weeks could be quite long, isn't it?"

Kei pouted again as he fought his hands away from his hair, and Keiji had the fleeting thought to kiss the pout away but restrained himself. It was too early, and he did not want to scare off the younger. He had waited all throughout university until now, surely he could hold off a little longer.

"Perhaps." The blonde allowed. "It is a foreign country, after all."

"Away from family." Akaashi supplied, watching closely. "Away from friends."

"Away from a boyfriend too?" Golden eyes twinkled playfully at him, making him smile in return.

"You know I don't have a boyfriend." He has had his share of random hookups, yes, since the one he's waiting on did not seem interested in getting into a relationship. Tsukishima has often said that relationships are a complete waste of time and ends in nothing but pain.

"The world's greatest mystery." Kei deadpanned as he turned to face him on the couch. Keiji found his breath hitching at the close proximity. "How come you don't have one? I mean, you're not bad looking at all."

"Are you saying I'm pretty, Kei?" He volleyed back without skipping a beat though his heart was pounding so.

"Drop-dead gorgeous." The other drawled like a cougar setting eyes on its prey and battling his eyelashes quite exaggeratedly. "Quite the catch."

He had to laugh at that; Kei was usually stoic and refined except for when he's with family and Akaashi, and he intends for that to stay the same. The world is not ready for a smiling Kei, and Keiji is not ready to share. He will never be ready.

"But seriously, Akaashi-san. Do you have someone you like?"

He was spared from answering when their orders arrived.

 

***

 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...who was _that_?", came Tendou Satori's excited query. He was ever the gossipmonger in their small group.

Everyone's eyes were suddenly on Akaashi Keiji and his companion-- even Bokuto Koutarou, who had conveniently forgotten he was supposed to be hiding from his perpetually disinterested owl of a manager. Kuroo opted for a nonchalant look and sipped on his drink slowly, though the way his friends ogled at the newcomers made him want to feast his eyes on Tsukishima Kei, too.

"That's one hot blonde." Iwaizume Hajime voiced out, eyes following the two as the national team manager leaned over impossibly close to whisper something to the _megane_. "He's even prettier than the other girls around here.".

He promptly choked on his glass of _m_ _iracle boy special_  upon hearing that.  The mangaka was a proud bisexual, but he was not one to express opinions openly.

The others gratefully only spared him a glance and went back to look at the pair, watching on as the two below made their way through the throng of people dancing.

"Are they together?"

"Must be, they're holding hands after all."

"They look good together though. Both pretty. I can stare at them all day."

Every remark made Kuroo want to go and have a look himself, but he settled on drinking shot after shot of purple liquid instead.

A few more rounds of drinking later found Kuroo Tetsurou scrolling through his contact list and pressing _call_.

 

***

 

"I had fun, Akaashi-san. Thank you." Kei said, bowing slightly at an amused Keiji. It was a little over 2AM, and they were in front of the apartment building where Tsukishima lived on the seventh floor. Akaashi had offered to give him a lift back, seeing as they left Kei's car in the office building and went to the bar in Keiji's.

"No need to bow, Kei, it's not like I'm doing this out of obligation. And drop the _-san_ , please. I've always asked you to call me Keiji instead."

"I can't do that." He said at the older, smiling. "I don't want to rob your future boyfriend the privilege of being the only one to call you your given name, Akaashi-san."

To his surprise, the guy turned a deep shade of red, ducking as if to hide. This was the first time Akaashi Keiji acted so openly shy in front of him, and it was a sight to behold.

"Uhm, about that, Kei." His senpai said after a few beats of silence. "You asked me earlier, right?"

"About how you don't have a boyfriend yet?" He supplied, mind running back to earlier conversations. Akaashi nodded slightly and leaned back to his car.

"If there was someone I like."

That grabbed his attention. He has known the man for years and yet he has never opened up about his love life. Akaashi has had one too many flings and one night stands, sure, but has never really introduced a boyfriend to him.

"So there is?" He asked, surprise lacing his voice. "How come I never met him?"

Akaashi simply looked at him for one whole minute and laughed. Laughed so hard Kei was afraid maybe the drinks they had at the bar earlier had something in them.

"Akaashi-san?"

The guy straightened himself up and walked to him, not stopping until they were less than an arm's length away from each other. Olive eyes met gold ones and Kei felt a short yet sharp tap on his forehead. Akaashi had flicked on his forehead.

"That hurts!" He yelped, one hand flying to touch his forehead. "All I did was ask--

"You know him, baka." Akaashi said, fingers overlapping his as the older guy tried to sooth the pain by running small circles on the area. "You know him so well."

Kei could only let out a surprised gasp as Keiji's lips captured his in a soft, slow kiss.

"I've waited so long to be able to do that." Akaashi whispered after their lips parted, leaving Kei reeling. He planted another kiss, this time on his forehead. "Goodnight, Kei."

He watched the car drive away before he came up to his unit, still a bit disarmed at the sudden turn of events. _What just happened? Since when did Akaashi-san--? And how come I hadn't noticed?"_

The elevator doors dinged, and he stepped out of it in a daze, making his way home purely on muscle memory. What made him snap back to reality though, was the slouching frame sitting in front of his door.

"Ah, yow-you're finally home." Kuroo Tetsurou blinked at him blearily, obviously intoxicated. "M've been th-thry-tryhing to call you, y'know?"

He fished his phone out of his pocket and true enough, there were 15 missed calls from the guy.

"Had fun wheesh boyfreb mush?" The guy said, and it seemed like a question. Kei wasn't an expert in drunk, though, so he brushed it off.

"Why did you call, Kuroo-san? Our next meeting with Kaori is not until two days from now."

The drunk guy pulled himself up (with much difficulty) and swayed slightly in front of Kei that he had to reach out to stabilize the man. Kuroo clung to him conveniently.

"Yoush a shly, shly man, Tsoo-kii." He laughed at Kei's ears. "Very. Shly. Alwaysh in dream."

Kei grunted at the weight and struggled to keep both of them upright as he fumbled with his keys. Kuroo giggled and tucked his face on Kei's neck, not without licking a long strip from his collarbone up to the shell of his right ear. Out of his own volition, he let out a moan as he threw his head up as if giving the guy more access to his long, pale neck.

"Smell shoooo nice, Tsoo-kii."

Kei's eyes snapped open at the sound of the other's drunken statement and he tried to pry himself away. Yes, the man was gorgeous, but this is bad!

Kuroo Tetsurou is straight, for starters.  
He's also getting married.  
He's also a client, and Kei is planning his wedding.

He's also drunk and possibly not even aware what he's doing.

"Go home, Kuroo-san." He said, pushing the inebriated bedhead away and opening the front door at lightning speed. "You're obviously drunk. Go home, Ishikawa-san must be getting worried now."

Before he could close the door however, Kuroo was already there, shoving his tongue down Kei's throat.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Info you may not be interested in but I'm sharing anyway:
> 
> 1.  Nobody believed Iwaizumi when he told his friends that he got accepted as the newest shoujo mangaka at a well-known publishing company. Bokuto thought it was an April Fool's joke and tried to one-up him by saying he was gay (did not work, they knew since uni anyway).
> 
> 2.  Miya Atsumu and Tendou Satori looked at Ushijima Wakatoshi in obvious pity when they knew the olive-haired guy did not know what a shoujo manga is.
> 
> 3.  Kuroo Tetsurou and Bokuto Koutarou  made a fortune when they tried selling signed copies of Iwaizumi's latest work (Hajime had sent them over as a joke bc they don't read shoujo manga anyway). They tried to keep it a secret but the mangaka found out (one of the girls who brought the signed copy boasted about it on Twitter) and made the two clean his bathroom and mow his yard before accepting their apology.


End file.
